


Bribery Is Key

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [22]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Steve, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just words at 1am when I should be asleep, Mummy Peggy, Parent Peggy, Parent Steggy, Parent Steve, Sure because I have no idea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but its cute, modern au?, no real ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Steve's good at two things and those are cooking and painting. Peggy is good with her hands when it comes to their daughter's hair, something Steve had tried several times and failed. But when Peggy is working late and it's Hair Time, Steve steps up to the plate.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Bribery Is Key

“Muuuuuuuum!” 

Steve cursed as Sarah’s impossibly small yet  _ loud  _ shriek for her mother streaked through their newly bought home. He cursed even louder when the bucket of paint he had fallen and splashed on his feet, thankfully he’d laid a tarp down just because of this. Kicking his shoes off at the door and scrubbing the dried paint from his face, he followed his little one’s voice to find her in the living room.

“Darling, what have we said about shouting?” Steve asked his five-year-old softly. He flipped on the lights to find her sitting amongst her hair things.

“Not to shout because daddy and mummy have really, really, really good, sensitive hearing and it hurts their ears when I scream. I’m sorry.” She rolled her r’s into w’s and Steve’s heart was melting all over again. Even if he was truly upset over some spilled paint, he couldn’t be upset for long at his little girl. She’s had him wrapped around her finger since day one.

“But I wanted to find mummy. It’s hair time!” The little blonde girl with the brightest blue eyes that mirrored Steve’s own held up the kaboodle full of hair care products, a pout on her lips.

It was a tradition Peggy started every night with their little one. Every single night, she’d tell Sarah a story while doing her hair. Often brushing it gently or applying products so her curls stayed nice and healthy. Steve had researched about his wife and daughter’s hair, what products worked best, and followed Peggy’s advice, but his touch wasn’t the same as hers. Peggy was knowledgable and sure of herself, Steve was hesitant for once.

“Mummy’s at work, sweetheart,” Steve replied in a soft tone, coming to kneel down in front of her. He bit the inside of his lip as he looked through the numerous products and seeing Peggy’s carefully made time table that she’s taped inside of the container. “Why don’t I do it? I could tell you a few stories, hm?”

His tickling along her side caused Sarah to shriek with laughter and to wiggle from his grip, her cheeks flushed. Her head bobbed excitedly and Steve couldn’t help but laugh at her joyful expression. He knew Peggy hated to work so late, but duty called sometimes. They’d made a promise she wouldn’t work so late if not need be and Peggy has obeyed that promise. It killed her to not have time with the family. 

“When mummy comes home, then you can show her my hair!” Sarah was all giddy as she sat on the floor, dragging her pillow down from the couch and sitting perfect criss-cross.

Steve settled behind her, hugging his daughter’s small frame to his broad chest and kissing her cheek until she was laughing and giggling about his stubble. He didn’t mention it but he doubted Peggy would so be inclined to like the fact he was messing with their daughter’s hair when he’s been deemed banned from doing it. 

Cooking, he could do. Doing his daughter’s hair to get it into a perfect braid so she didn’t sleep on it and it hurt her come morning, he could not. But that’s what the internet was for.

“Daddy, how did you and mommy meet?” 

The smile tugged on Steve’s lips as he ran a comb through her hair, gently tugging on a growing knot. She didn’t even flinch. “That’s quite the story, little one, but I think you’re old enough to hear it. When your mommy and I first met, I was smaller. Much smaller than this…”

* * *

Well, it wasn’t perfect. The braid was in fact very much nothing like the video, but it was a braid. And Sarah said she liked it, so Steve was satisfied with that. The poor girl had tucked herself out, snuggling into Steve’s chest after they’d cleaned up and repositioned on the couch. Her eyes barely opened when the front door unlocked and Peggy came in, looking exhausted. 

“Hey,” he breathed, kissing her lips when she bent down to kiss him and Sarah. “You look exhausted. Go undress, I’ll heat your dinner back up and get Sarah to bed.”

“I’m so sorry I’m late. There was an incident…” She trailed off and frowned at their daughter’s hair, looking towards the coffee table that had the sticker-covered kaboodle. “You did  _ not.”  _

Steve’s face flushed a shade of pink and he shrugged his shoulders. “She asked me to and wanted a story. I didn’t see the harm. I followed the time table for whatever product - I am not trying to pronounce that, don’t give me that look.” He gently sat up as Peggy reached down to cradle Sarah against her chest, motherly stroking her hair back. “We had fun.”

“We had fun is a code word for, I am still terrible at doing hair.” Despite the words, Steve knew Peggy was teasing and he fondly rolled his eyes as he got to his feet and kissed both their temples. “I love you too, darling. Let me tuck her to bed, then I can explain what you did wrong.”

By the time Steve came back into the bedroom with a warm dinner and glass of wine, Peggy was dressed in her pajamas and her own hair down into a much better braid than the one he did Sarah’s. He passed both over to her and sat down in the overstuffed chair, throwing his feet up beside her. 

“I’ve been thinking,” he mused.

“A dangerous thing, I’m sure. Is that what the smoke I was smelling?” 

“Har, har.” Childishly, he stuck his tongue out at her. “There’s a weekend class for how to do your daughter’s hair taught down at the community center. Since you have to work this weekend, I thought maybe I could take Sarah down to it and learn how to do her hair better. It is a great bonding time.”

Steve chose his words carefully, she noted, not wanting to offend her, always so careful not to take something away from her that was her and Sarah’s tradition. It was something so Steve like that warmed her heart. The fact that he wanted to try to be better at something most men balked at and refused to even do reminded Peggy why she loved this man in the first place. 

“If you’re worried about offending me in some manner, Steven, you’re not. I think it’s great that you want to learn how to do our daughter’s hair and you’ll catch on soon enough.” She set the empty dishes aside and sat in his lap, Steve’s arms immediately around her waist. “Though, you get to bribe Sarah with getting up that early in the morning. She’s her mother’s daughter and hates to be awake so early.”

Steve laughed against Peggy’s lips, squeezing his wife close. “Nothing a promise of ice cream won’t solve.”


End file.
